Over
by Monika Novianti
Summary: Disaat itu aku melihatmu, mulai merasakan rindu dan semuanya untukmu, sampai akhirnya kita bertemu...


Tittle : Overboard

Cast : Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) a.k.a Kevin, Kiseop (U-Kiss), Eli (U-Kiss) a.k.a Kim Kyoung Jae, Kim Jong Woon (Super Junior) a.k.a Yesung, Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior) and Cho Kyu Hyun (Super Junior)

Genre: Genderswitch

Warning : Nama Eli disini dibaca ( Ilai )

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh cerita milik Tuhan Y.M.E, milik keluarga dan milik fans.

Chapter 1#

Sinar mentari telah menyilaukan mata dari balik jendela kamar seorang yeoja yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia tidak sadar bahwa jam weker disebelahnya telah berisik sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Sunghyun... Bangun...Kau tidak sekolah? Sudah jam tujuh pagi lho..." Mendengar sang ibu memanggil dan menyebutkan jam, ia segera terbangun dan panik.

Ia tidak ingin terlambat.

"Huh! Kenapa ibu tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi. Kalau begini kan aku jadi terlambat." Keluh yeoja itu berulang kali.

Setelah semua dirasa siap, ia segera berangkat tanpa menyentuh sarapan. Kini hanya satu harapan yang berada dibenaknya, yakni TIDAK TERLAMBAT.

"Hei, lihat. Setelah Yunho sunbae pindah sekolah keluar negeri, sekarang ketua President Council kita Kim Jong Woon lho..." Bisik seorang siswi pada teman sebelahnya, setelah melihat seorang namja bersurai hitam pekat lewat ditempat mereka duduk.

"Wah, sejak awal aku memang sudah berharap President Council kita itu Jongwoon. Akhirnya harapanku terkabul." Sahut yeoja disebelahnya.

"Eh, aku dengar, Jongwoon pandai bernyanyi dan bermain alat musik. Benarkah itu?" Lanjutnya antusias.

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Dia juga pandai bermain futsal lho..." Sahut yeoja lainnya.

"Itu baru Kim Jong Woon. Ada lagi senior tampan kita Lee Ki Seop kudengar dia juga punya kelebihan yang menarik di bidang akademik dan musik, belum lagi ia juga memiliki senyum plus rupa yang menawan. Hufftt... Mereka bertiga memang pangeran tampan sekolah ya."

"Hei, kau juga jangan lupa dengan A. J dan Eli... Mereka juga bintang basket disekolah kita..."

"Wah, iya benar... Saat mereka bermain basket, rasanya mereka begitu bersinar.. Sangat keren.."

"Hemmmm, mereka memang namja yang sempurna. Rasanya, aku ingin jadi kekasih mereka."

"Huh! Jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal! Menurutku hanya yeoja se-perfect Sunghyun lah yang bisa dekat dengan mereka." Seru-nya ketika mendengar temannya sedang berandai-andai.

Keadaan sekolah sudah cukup sepi, karena sekarang para siswa sedang berada dikelas mereka masing-masing untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran. Terkecuali seorang yeoja yang kini sedang tergesa-gesa berlari di koridor sekolah.

"Wah, gawat sudah masuk kelas!" Serunya sembari berlari sekuat tenaga.

Saking kencangnya berlari, ia tidak melihat ada seorang namja sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah jurnal.

#BRUKKK

Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan. Keduanya sampai terpental, mulailah terdengar keluhan nyeri akibat tabrakan itu. Yeoja ini merasakan sakit teramat sangat pada kaki kanannya. Sementara namja didepannya sudah terlihat memasang wajah tidak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa kau berlari dikoridor saat jam pelajaran?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada yang dingin.

Yeoja ini tak memiliki pilihan untuk mengutarakan alasan, mengapa ia berkeliaran dikoridor saat itu.

"Oh, ternyata kau datang terlambat ya?" Lanjutnya setelah melihat si yeoja masih menggendong tas sekolah berwarna cokelat di punggungnya.

Namja yang terlihat sinis itu, mengajak si yeoja ke ruang UKS. Dokter yang berjaga saat itu pun segera mengambil tindakan.

"Kaki kananmu hanya terkilir. Ini aku berikan kau krim pereda sakit." Kata sang dokter.

"Terima kasih dokter." Ucapnya setelah diberi obat.

Setelah keluar dari pintu Klinik, segera ia menuju kelas dengan langkah yang tertatih. Ia sempat mencari keberadaan namja itu. Namja yang sempat marah ketika tidak sengaja tertabrak dengannya.

"Apa masih ada siswa terlambat lainnya hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksanya dibawah."

"Oh, baguslah kau co-president plus temanku yang terbaik Lee Ki Seop. Entah jadi apa bila aku tanpamu."

"Heh! Jongwoon jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama. Sudah tugasku untuk membantu menyelesaikan tugasmu sebagai President baru sekolah kita." Tanggap namja bernama Kiseop itu pada temannya yang seorang siswa nomor satu disekolah.

"Yak! Sunghyun kenapa tadi kau terlambat?" Tanya seorang yeoja pada temannya yang kini sedang memangku wajahnya di atas meja.

"Semalam aku belajar fisika terlalu bersemangat sampai larut malam. Lalu, ibuku juga terlambat membangunkanku." Jawab yeoja bernama Sunghyun itu dengan nada lemas.

"Untuk apa kau belajar fisika?"

Pertanyaan itu pun memancing reaksi terkejut dari Sunghyun.

"Bukankah hari ini ada ulangan fisika?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Dari mana kau tau?"

"Uhhhh... Eli mengerjaiku lagi!" Teriak Sunghyun kesal setelah dirinya tahu telah dikerjai oleh sahabatnya yang bernama Eli. Ia pun berjalan cepat dan meredam sebentar rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya menuju lapangan basket untuk menerkam namja itu.

Benar saja, kali ini Eli sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Sunghyun yang terbakar api amarah berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan kini tepat berada didepan Eli yang baru saja ingin melempar bola. Namja itu terkejut bukan main ketika melihat ada Sunghyun berdiri dihadapannya. Bola yang dipegangnya pun ia lempar pada teman disampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Eli dengan wajah yang super polos.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa heuh?!" Bentak Sunghyun yang tidak tahan melihat mimik Eli.

Segera namja itu menarik Sunghyun keluar lapangan.

"Kau bilang hari ini ada ulangan fisika, aku sudah belajar sampai lewat tengah malam, bahkan tadi pun aku sempat terlambat dan kau lihat?! Kaki kananku ini terkilir dan ternyata tadi Hyunah memberi tahu ku kalau hari ini ini tidak ada ulangan apapun!" Ujar Sunghyun sambil marah-marah.

Beberapa siswa yang lewat pun memperhatikan mereka seperti sedang menonton sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

"Hahahahaha..." Eli tertawa geli begitu mendengar omelan Sunghyun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan heuh?!" Bentak yeoja itu.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau percaya begitu saja. Harusnya dari awal kau tau kalau aku ini hanya bercanda. Huh, kau ini lucu sekali."

"Ihhh, aku sebal padamu!" Seru Sunghyun sambil berbalik meninggalkan Eli. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh namja itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau kau akan percaya begitu saja pada apa yang aku katakan." Kata Eli yang kali ini dengan wajah super serius.

"Kau itu harusnya tahu, bahwa aku selalu mempercayai apa yang kau katakan." Balas Sunghyun.

Setelah Eli meminta maaf, Sunghyun kembali ke kelasnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memendam perasaanmu pada Sunghyun heuh?" Tanya A.J yang merupakan salah satu sahabat Eli.

"Huh... Aku tidak tau. Aku masih merasa dia hanya menanggapku sebagai seorang sahabat baik saja." Jawab Eli sambil mengelap keringat didahinya dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Yak... Jika kau merasa seperti itu terus, maka sampai kapan pun hubunganmu dengannya hanya tidak lebih dari sahabat. Kusarankan kau cepatlah ungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum dia jadi milik orang lain." Ujar A.J memberi wejangan pada sahabat karibnya itu.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas, Sunghyun masih menggerutu karena kesal dengan Eli yang mengerjainya. Saat ingin menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba kakinya terasa sangat nyeri dan...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang namja yang kini sedang dalam posisi seperti menggendong Sunghyun.

Kaki kanannya yang terkilir tadi pagi telah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan saat ingin menaiki tangga.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Jawab Sunghyun yang segera kembali berdiri.

"Ayo, aku bantu naik tangga." Kata namja itu sembari langsung menggendong Sunghyun sambil menaiki tangga.

"Yak... Kau tidak usah seperti ini, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lagipula aku ini terlalu berat, ya ampun... sangat merepotkanmu." Kata Sunghyun.

"Perlu kau tahu, yang membuatku repot adalah mendengar ocehanmu itu nona. Badan kurus seperti ini, apanya yang berat?" Balas namja itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Sunghyun pun tak bisa membalas kata-kata namja itu. Ia pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengalungkan tangannya dileher namja itu. Ia sadar, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana, kakinya memang saat itu terasa sangat sakit.

Setelah sampai dilantai tempat terdapat kelas Sunghyun, si namja menurunkan yeoja itu. Sunghyun tahu, bahwa namja ini yang tadi pagi tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih karena namja itu telah mengantarkannya ke UKS untuk mengobati kakinya yang terkilir.

"Lee - Ki - Seop, ah… aku ingin berterima kasih untuk sekarang dan yang tadi pagi. Oh ya, aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas tabrakan itu." Ucap Sunghyun sambil membungkuk beberapa kali dan sempat melihat pin nama pada seragam yang dipakai namja itu.

Namja yang bernama Lee Ki Seop itu pun memandang Sunghyun sebentar.

"Sama-sama, lain kali jangan terlambat dan berjalan lah dengan lebih hati-hati." Sahutnya.

Kali ini kelas 11 IPA 3 mendapat giliran untuk menghias majalah dinding sekolah. Kebetulan yang bertanggung jawab atas tugas itu adalah Sunghyun.

Ia dan teman-teman sebelumnya sudah mengerjakan tugas itu sejak seminggu yang lalu dan kini hanya tinggal menempelnya di mading susah payah Sunghyun berjalan sambil membawa tiga buah karton besar yang berisi hasil karya kelasnya. Sambil membuka kunci mading yang cukup keras ia jadi kesulitan.

"Huh! Akhirnya tertempel juga." Kata Sunghyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Saatnya aku pulang..."

Namun, matanya tertarik pada papan pengumuman yang terpasang tepat disamping mading. Ia pun membaca susunan kepengurusan Student Council terbaru.

"Aku tidak tahu ada susunan kepengurusan baru setelah Yunho sunbae pergi keluar negeri." Gumamnya. Matanya meneliti nama dalam struktur itu lekat-lekat.

"President Council Kim Jong Woon dan... Hah? Ada Lee Ki Seop? Dia Co-President Council?!" Ungkapnya sambil terkejut. Ia mulai teringat dengan buku berwarna hijau yang selalu dibawanya dan ternyata itu adalah buku jurnal siswa.

"Ini gawat.. Prestasiku dalam kedisiplinan pasti akan menurun. Hu~~ kenapa saat terlambat tadi harus bertemu dengannya?" Keluh Sunghyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya beberapa kali.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja tepat dibelakang Sunghyun yang sedang bersikap aneh seperti tadi. Sunghyun cukup terkejut, ia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati sosok Kiseop tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan memberikan tatapan aneh.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja...Hahaha." Jawab Sunghyun sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau belum pulang?" Lanjutnya dengan bertanya.

"Aku baru ingin pulang sekarang, kebetulan tadi aku ada rapat. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Oh, tadi aku baru saja menempelkan mading karya kelasku disini." Jawab Sunghyun diakhiri senyuman manis.

"Hari sudah beranjak malam, bagaimana kalau ku antar kau kerumah?" Secara tiba-tiba Kiseop menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sunghyun pulang.

"Ya? Ah, terlalu merepotkan. Sudah cukup hari ini kau berbuat baik padaku. Kini, saatnya aku mandiri." Tolak Sunghyun yang merasa tidak enak.

"Kau yakin, ingin melewati belakang sungai sendirian?" Tanya Kiseop sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sunghyun kembali berpikir, rute jalan yang ia lewati memang cukup menyeramkan. Apa lagi jika dirinya jalan sendirian ditengah kegelapan. Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain lagi selain menerima tawaran dari Kiseop.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada obrolan sama sekali. Mereka berjalan ditemani suasana hening dan suara jangkrik di rerumputan pinggir sungai.

Tiba-tiba...

Arrrgghhhh...

Sunghyun berteriak sangat kencang dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Kiseop. Ia sangat ketakutan saat melihat seekor katak berada dihadapannya.

"Usir itu cepat! Ihhhhh!" Teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kiseop.

Namja itu pun mengusir katak itu dan suasana kembali aneh.

"Kau takut dengan katak?"

"Menurutmu?! Setelah aku berteriak sampai seperti itu, apa tidak terlihat seperti orang yang takut pada sesuatu?" Jawab Sunghyun yang masih shock.

"Huh, untung saja aku benar-benar menemanimu pulang, jika tidak, kau akan bersembunyi dibalik punggung siapa?" Kata Kiseop diakhiri seringaian.

Sunghyun hanya tertunduk malu, tanpa berani melihat wajah namja dihadapannya. Mereka pun kembali berjalan pulang.

"Ya, inilah rumahku. Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang. Apa kau ingin mampir?" Tawar Sunghyun.

"Ah tidak, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk kedalam belajar dan beristirahat, karena besok kelasmu mendapat kuis fisika." Kata Kiseop yang pernyataan terakhirnya mengundang mimik terkejut dari yeoja itu.

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Sunghyun.

"Sir yang memberitahuku, lagi pula baru saja kelasku mendapat kuis fisika." Jawab namja itu. "Oh ya , belajarlah dari buku ini, kujamin nilaimu akan bagus." Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan buku paket fisika yang lumayan tebal.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sunghyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela kamar bernuansa hijaunya. Matanya terasa panas ketika melihat seseorang yang dicintainya sejak lama, diantar pulang oleh namja lain. Ia tahu, ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Tapi, seseorang tidak mungkin rela bila melihat orang yang disukainya jalan bersama orang lain.

Istirahat kali ini Sunghyun duduk sendirian di taman sambil memakan bekal spesial buatan ibunya. Menu yang dibawanya adalah menu favorit, yaitu sayur-sayuran yang ditumis setengah matang.

"Hu... Senangnya bisa makan sayur ini lagi." Ucapnya gembira.

Bukk!

Tiba-tiba kotak bekal Sunghyun terhempas begitu saja setelah terkena lemparan bola basket. Saat itu Sunghyun hanya bisa menatap nanar makanannya yang tumpah.

"Huaaaa! Siapa sih yang melempar bola sialan ini!" Teriaknya kesal sambil mengambil bola basket itu. "Sekarang bekalku berantakan semua..." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ehm, maaf." Ucap seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Kiseop. Karena terkejut melihat sosok Kiseop, ia pun menjatuhkan bola yang tadinya ia ingin lemparkan ke wajah orang yang telah menumpahkan bekalnya.

"Oh, ehmmmm tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sunghyun yang emosinya secara tiba-tiba menurun drastis.

"Huh? Kiseop bolanya mana?! Eh..." Dua orang temannya pun datang menghampiri dan sempat terkejut ketika melihat makanan yang berantakan.

"Apakah bola itu mengenai bekalmu nona?" Tanya salah satu dari kedua namja itu.

Sunghyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ooo maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Huh, harusnya aku mendengar kata-kata Kiseop untuk tidak bermain basket ditaman." Sesal namja itu.

"Ehm, tidak apa. Aku bisa membeli makan dikantin."

KRING!

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Ah, maafkan aku, kau jadi tidak bisa beli makanan karena sudah bel masuk." Ucap namja itu lagi.

"Tidak apa." Balas Sunghyun yang sebenarnya merasa sangat lapar.

Dalam perjalanan kekelasnya, ia hanya dapat memegangi perutnya yang lapar. Harusnya ia dapat makan enak saat istirahat tadi. Sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Ini." Kata seorang namja sambil memberikan sebuah roti.

"Kuharap kau dapat memaafkan Donghae, dia tidak sengaja membuat bekalmu jadi berantakan." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, iya tidak apa-apa kok, itu bukan masalah besar." Jawab Sunghyun sembari mengambil roti itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kiseop.

Sunghyun sangat senang begitu mendapat roti dari Kiseop. Saat itu ia benar-benar lapar dan tak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Namja itu memang selalu menjadi penyelamat untuknya.

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk Sunghyun. Rasanya begitu banyak kesialan hari ini. Tapi, untunglah Kiseop menyelamatkan hari sialnya dengan memberikan roti.

Saat berjalan menuju lobby sekolah, ia melihat Eli berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Sunghyun pun berlari menghampirinya.

"Eli, ingin pulang bersama?" Tanya Sunghyun.

Teman-temannya yang sadar akan kehadiran Sunghyun pun berpamitan pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Si Wakil President Council itu?!" Tanya Eli yang memberikan penekanan pada kata 'si wakil President Council'.

"Hah? Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sunghyun kebingungan.

"Pulang bersama sampai malam, pergi ke taman bersama, lalu apalagi?!" Bentak Eli yang semakin tersulut emosi.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" Balas Sunghyun yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap Eli.

"Kau masih bertanya heungh?! Belakangan ini kau sering bersama namja itu dibandingkan denganku!" Jelasnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan batapa irinya dia kemarin.

"Hhahahah" Sunghyun tertawa puas.

Eli pun menatap Sunghyun aneh dan menyadari baru saja dengan gamblangnya ia menunjukkan bahwa ia cemburu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Ehemm. Jadi, kau cemburu jika aku bersama Kiseop?" Tanya Sunghyun.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah... Jujur saja." Goda Sunghyun.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Huh, sudahlah ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Eli yang langsung menggandeng tangan Sunghyun dan yeoja ini pun hanya tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan.

Persahabatan antara Sunghyun dengan Eli memang sudah terjalin sejak lama. Terlebih lagi rumah mereka yang bersebelahan alias bertetangga, membuat kedekatan itu demikian sangat erat. Mungkin di mata orang-orang mereka akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Sifat Eli yang jahil dan Sunghyun yang perfeksionis, terkadang membuat mereka jadi tontonan menarik sebagai pasangan yang serasi. Apalagi saat Eli menjahili Sunghyun, mereka pasti akan bertengkar dan itulah lucunya hubungan mereka.

Sebenarnya Eli telah memendam rasa pada Sunghyun sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi, entah mengapa, sangat sulit baginya untuk mengutarakan cinta yang ia rasakan. Padahal, dirinya terhitung namja yang populer dan menjadi idola disekolah. Sudah pasti biasanya hal tersebut sangat mudah untuknya.

Kekhawatiran besarnya kali ini mendera. Seorang namja yang ia ketahui adalah Wakil President Council disekolahnya itu sedang dekat alias mendekati Sunghyun. Ia merasa sebenarnya tidak ada yang kurang dalam dirinya, hanya saja sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu, tipe namja apa yang dicintai oleh Sunghyun. Meski mereka telah bersahabat sejak lama.

"Heh, ku dengar, kau sedang dekat dengan yeoja dari kelas 11 IPA 3. Benarkah itu?" Tanya Jongwoon pada Kiseop yang sedang sibuk merapikan jurnal siswa.

Kiseop tidak memberi tanggapan, bahkan ia tak mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa dia?" Jongwoon bertanya dengan sangat penasaran.

Kali ini Kiseop berhenti bergerak dan menoleh pada sobat-nya itu.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau. Lagipula, aku hanya dapat berperasaan suka padanya." Jawab Kiseop dengan nada pasrah.

"Ah kau ini, kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Tapi, kau masih saja ingin merahasiakan yeoja itu. Lagi pula kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Kiseop-shi." Ucap Jongwoon memberi semangat pada Kiseop.

"Tapi, memang itulah yang membuatku takut sampai hari ini." Jawab namja itu diakhiri senyuman pasrah.

Hari ini sangat cerah, sinar matahari rasanya mendukung semangat Sunghyun untuk berangkat kesekolah dengan ceria. Terdengar senandung merdu dari yeoja itu. Sampai...

Seseorang dengan kasar membuka pintu kamarnya hingga terdengar seperti gebrakan. Sunghyun merasa jantungnya akan lepas karena itu. Terlihat Eli dengan polosnya berada di depan pintu sebagai pelaku gebrakan tersebut.

"Eli!" Teriaknya pada namja yang saat itu malah memasang wajah polos.

"Ya ampun... Kenapa harus berteriak sih? Kau ini tidak bisa berbicara lemah lembut ya? Ini kan masih pagi." Balas Eli yang masih merasa tak bersalah.

"Kau itu merusak mood-ku pagi ini! Kenapa kau berani membuka pintu kamar ku?! Ini kan kamar perempuan!" Bentak Sunghyun yang masih menggenggam sisir.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama." Sahut Eli sambil berakting sok imut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tunggu di bawah sekarang!"

Tak ada pilihan lain, Eli pun keluar dari kamar Sunghyun dan menunggu di ruang tamu rumah itu.

Seperti biasa Kiseop berjaga didepan lobby sekolah sambil memegang buku jurnal yang sangat familiar di mata siswa yang sering terlambat. Matanya pun menangkap pemandangan indah dari gerbang sekolah, seorang yeoja yang kini sedang disukainya.

'Sudah punya pacar ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati, setelah melihat yeoja itu jalan bersama namja lain.

"Selamat pagi, Lee Ki Seop?" Sapa seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eoh, ya selamat pagi." Balasnya ketika melihat yeoja itu kini didepan matanya.

Namun, ia mendapati tatapan sinis dari namja disebelah yeoja itu.

"Wah, kau keren sekali, setiap pagi mengawasi kedisiplinan para siswa." Puji yeoja itu.

"Ini sudah tugasku." Jawab Kiseop singkat ketika semakin tak nyaman mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari namja itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku kekelas dulu ya..." Pamit si yeoja.

Kiseop memandang punggung yeoja yang baru saja menyapanya di pagi yang cerah ini. Sungguh pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup berwarna baginya.

"Yak, Lee Ki Seop!" Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang sangat familiar di sekolah itu menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiseop memberikan respon.

"Jadi, yeoja yang kau taksir itu Woo Sung Hyun?" Namja itu kembali bertanya.

"Yah, apa sangat terlihat jika aku suka padanya?"

"Ehmmm, bagimana tidak?! Aku perhatikan setiap yeoja yang lewat di hadapanmu pagi ini hanya kepadanya-lah kau memberikan senyuman mautmu itu."

"Aihhh kau ini bisa saja. Sudah cepat laksanakan tugasmu sebagai President Council Jongwoon-shi."

Selang beberapa menit, datanglah seorang yeoja mungil berambut cokelat keemasan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu." Sapanya pada kedua namja yang tadi sempat tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Oh, ya ada apa?." Balas mereka berdua. Mata Jongwoon yang cukup sipit, jadi sedikit terbuka lebar, kala ia melihat yeoja itu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya, dimana ruangan Pak Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Oh, dari sini kau masuk ke lobby dan belok kanan. Dari sana kau bisa lihat papan petunjuk jalan didepan lift. Beliau ada disana." Jawab Kiseop.

"Ehm, baiklah terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kiseop dan Jongwoon sambil tersenyum manis.

Kiseop dapat melihat ekspresi Jongwoon yang belum berubah, ketika pertama kali melihat yeoja itu. Ia pun dapat memberikan spekulasi, bahwa temannya itu sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Yak! Bangun! Baru melihat yeoja yang seperti itu saja, melamun sampai sebegitunya!" Bentak Kiseop.

Jongwoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ohhh, sangat cantik." Ucap Jongwoon.

"Hah, kau ini. Kau harusnya mengatakan didepan wajahnya langsung... Sudahlah aku ingin kembali bekerja." Kata Kiseop pada Jongwoon yang masih belum sadar dari lamunannya.

Jongwoon benar-benar merasa terpesona dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki yeoja tadi. Wah, dari sekian banyak siswi disini, sepertinya hanya yeoja itu yang berhasil menarik perhatian sang President Council kita.

Suasana dalam kelas cukup riuh karena, guru yang mengajar sedang tidak masuk. Kesempatan inilah yang digunakan para siswa untuk bermain-main ria. Disaat sedang asyik bermain. Kali ini, para siswa dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan kepala sekolah mereka yang bernama Kim Ki Bum. Ketua Kelas pun segera sibuk merapikan teman-teman dan mengatur tempat duduk. Setelah dirasa rapi, namja tampan nan berkarisma itu pun masuk bersama seorang yeoja mungil yang berjalan dengan langkah malu-malu.

"Ehem! Baiklah haksengdeul, kelas ini mendapat teman baru pindahan dari Gangnam. Namanya Kim Ryeo Wook" kata Kepala Sekolah yang bernama lengkap Kim Ki Bum itu. "Nah, baiklah silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu."

"Selamat pagi, namaku Kim Ryeo Wook. Senang bertemu kalian semua." ucap yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya harap, kalian dapat membantu Ryeowook untuk beradaptasi di sini. Oh ya, Woo Sung Hyun, apa kau tidak keberatan jika dia duduk disampingmu?"

Sunghyun yang memasang wajah ramah segera mempersilahkan siswi baru itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh tentu saja Sir."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu paman harap kau dapat berteman baik dengan para siswa disini ya." Pesan si Kepala Sekolah pada Ryeowook yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ryeowook yang berwajah dan bertubuh imut itu pun segera duduk pada kursi yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Kibum. Ia duduk dan segera menoleh pada Sunghyun yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan sesi perkenalannya.

"Hai Ryeowook..." Sapa Sunghyun dengan sangat ramah.

"Hai... Ehmm, siapa namamu?" Balas Ryeowook yang tak kalah ramah.

"Perkenalkan aku Woo Sung Hyun."

"Ehm, namamu indah sekali." Komentar Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih. Oh,ya kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan Kepala Sekolah."

"Tentu saja, dia adalah pamanku."

"Ooo pantas saja."

Dalam hitungan menit Ryeowook dan Sunghyun sudah terlihat akrab dan saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Mereka saling memuji. Kebetukan juga mereka memiliki beberapa minat dalam bidang yang sama. Sebagai pembuka kedekatan mereka, istirahat nanti mereka akan makan bersama di taman sekolah.

Sementara itu, kita dapat melihat si President Council sedang sibuk dengan pena-nya yang sejak tadi hanya di mainkan dengan jemarinya. Wajahnya memang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, bukan urusan organisasi lah yang sedang dipikirkannya. Melainkan, kejadian tadi pagi. Seorang yeoja manis yang sempat bertanya pada Kiseop dimana letak ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Karena ingin bercerita banyak pada Kiseop, Jongwoon pun mengajak teman-nya itu untuk makan bersama di taman sekolah.

KRING!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Tanpa memakan waktu lama koridor sekolah nampak sudah ramai dengan para siswa yang ingin cepat-cepat sampai dikantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Heh! Eli, mau sampai kapan kau hanya memandangi Sunghyun seperti itu?" Tanya A.J diakhiri jitakan pelan pada kepala temannya itu.

"Aku sedang berusaha, lagipula aku tidak hanya memandanginya. Aku sering mengajaknya pergi, pulang, makan bersama." Sanggah Eli.

"Jika benar seperti itu, kenapa kalian hanya berstatus sahabat?"

"Mungkin tuhan belum mengizinkanku untuk memilikinya sekarang." Kata Eli bijak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah taman, dimana tempat Sunghyun sedang duduk bersama seorang yeoja yang ia tahu bahwa yeoja itu adalah murid baru.

"Ah kau kata-katamu itu berlebihan sekali. Dari mana kau mempelajarinya." Ejek A.J setelah memukul kepala Eli pelan.

At School Park...

"Hhahahah benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil tertawa geli.

"Benar, Eli memang terkadang bertingkah konyol seperti itu karena kurang perhatian." Jawab Sunghyun yang sedikit ikut tertawa karena teman barunya itu.

Ditengah-tengah tawa mereka, tiba-tiba Kiseop datang dengan langkah yang di dorong oleh Jongwoon.

"Yak... Hentikan, ini sangat memalukan." Omel Kiseop pada Jongwoon yang masih mendorongnya dari belakang.

Sunghyun dan Ryeowook pun menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ouh, Lee Ki Seop, ada apa kesini?" Tanya Sunghyun.

"Oh, ehmmm... Temanku ini ingin berkenalan dengan..." Belum sempat namja tampan itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saat menoleh Jongwoon sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya. Reflek ia kebingungan dan langsung beralih kembali melihat Sunghyun yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ehm, sepertinya dia ada panggilan mendadak." Kata Kiseop yang menahan malu karena temannya itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Oh ya, aku ingin memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman baru ku dikelas. Namanya Kim Ryeo Wook, dia pindahan dari Gangnam dan dia keponakan dari Kepala Sekali." Jelas Sunghyun.

"Hai? Perkenalkan aku Lee Ki Seop." Ucap Kiseop dengan sangat ramah.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi pagi kita bertemu didepan lobby kan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ehm, ya. Benar sekali." Jawab namja itu.

"Ryeowook, Kiseop ini merupakan wakil President Council kita lho.." Imbuh Sunghyun.

"Wah, senangnya dapat berkenalan denganmu Lee Ki Seop. Hemmm, Sunghyun kau hebat ya bisa dekat dengan orang-orang populer sekolah." Puji Ryeowook.

Pulang sekolah ini seperti biasa Kiseop pastilah berada diruang Student Council. Tapi, kali ini ia akan menyiapkan data kedisiplinan siswa yang diminta oleh Pembina Kesiswaan. Dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat beberapa anggota Student Council yang juga sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Kiseop maaf..." Ucap Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kiseop yang sedang menyalin beberapa data dikomputer.

"Huh! Kau ini, sudah baik aku ingin menemanimu untuk berkenalan dengan yeoja itu. Eh, kau malah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit." Keluh Kiseop dengan mata yang masih menatap layar monitor.

"Bukannya aku meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit. Tadi itu, tiba-tiba aku mendapat panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah untuk mengambil data kegiatan bulan depan. Maafkan aku ya..." Kata Jongwoon dengan nada memelas.

Alasan itu pun hanya disambut anggukan oleh Kiseop.

"Oh ya, jadi, siapa nama yeoja itu?" Tanya Jongwoon kemudian setelah ia merasa Kiseop tidak kesal lagi.

Dengan malas ia menoleh pada Jongwoon.

"Namanya Kim Ryeo Wook." Jawabnya singkat.

"Wuoh, namanya saja sangat cantik." Puji namja itu. "Lalu, dia kelas berapa?" Lanjutnya.

Kiseop tersenyum.

"Silahkan kau tanya sendiri." Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon yang masih berharap jawaban dimana kelas si yeoja itu.

"Yak! Kiseop-shi, kau belum memberitahuku kelas yeoja itu..." Keluh Jongwoon.

TBC

Pastinya jarang banget ada yang tau sama couple satu ini, kecuali fujoshi akut seperti saya . Sekedar info aja, saya sengaja mengombinasikan banyak pairing disini supaya cerita nggak monoton dan membosankan. Readers semua bisa browsing mungkin nama tokoh boyband U-Kiss yang saya gunakan. Bagi Yewook shipper dan Kyuwook shipper disini saya memberikan suguhan yang menarik untuk kalian (semoga).

Saya menyukai pairing ElVinSeop (Eli, Sunghyun, dan Kiseop) karena mereka itu lucu banget, apa lagi saat Eli dan Kiseop bertingkah kayak ngerebutin Sunghyun alias Sunghyun, itu lucu banget.

Semoga aja FF ini dapat menghibur dan selamat menunggu chap berikutnya….

Review…


End file.
